Those Moments of Nostalgia
by shiranai-neko
Summary: Those very moments kept him alive- sane to be exact. HARUTAKA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Those Moments of Nostalgia**

**Summary: **Those very moments kept him alive- sane to be exact. HARUTAKA.

**Okay this was supposed to be a one shot but I changed my mind and decided to make a one shot collection~ And this was supposed to be posted, weeks, weeks and weeks ago~ But I got second thoughts.**

**Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, to help this very idiotic author. ^_^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**CHAPTER 1**

He fidgeted in his seat.

A dark haired girl grunted as she forcibly slid the classroom door. She narrowed her dark eyes as she spotted him and stuffed her ears again with a pair of white headphones. Haruka gulped as she started to her seat and wobbly stood up.

"Good m-morning," he stuttered. This person was his first classmate after all. The past years he had been going in and out of the hospital, various unknown tubes connected to him each time and it didn't encourage him at all.

The girl just ignored him and sat on the seat next to him, crossing her arms on her desk and positioned her head to sleep. He felt disheartened but his determined eyes shone.

'She will be my first friend,' he thought and cleared his throat.

"Ummmm…"

She raised her head before he could utter a word, her dark eyes piercing through his stare, sending chills down to his spine.

"What?" Her demanding tone rang through his ears.

He blinked. "I'm Kokonose H-Haruka, n-nice to meet you." She turned her head to the window, her eyes absorbing the color of the sky.

He slumped wearily on his desk in failure, chanting: "This is bad," as if casting a spell. He felt depressed. He now lost a once-in-a-lifetime-chance to earn a companion. He pouted as he imagined eating in the school cafeteria, alone.

He shut his eyes for a moment, and opened it again. He was astonished as his eyes fell on his classmate. Her headphones hanged freely around her neck and slapped her palms loudly on his desk. He flinched.

"Geez, don't get depressed! I heard you, okay?!" She crossed her arms as she purposely avoided his amused gaze. "I'm EnomotoTakane, nice to meet you too," she muttered and puffed her cheeks. His eyes sparkled, flashing a sheepish yet relieved smile. Takane stomped as she slept on her seat again.

He stared at the twin tailed girl's back and grinned like a puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 2**

He pouted as his stomach rumbled.

Haruka opened the rooftop door meticulously as he held unimaginable amounts of food. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. The girl sat near the edge of the rooftop, she turned to his direction as she heard the creak of the door. Her twin tails flowed freely in the cold breeze.

"Enomoto-san, sorry for the wait!" He waved both of his hands in glee, dropping all the plastics of food. "Oops."Takane rolled her eyes and went to him, knocking him on the head. "Oww~" he grumbled as he rubbed it.

"Idiot, how can you even drop food that way? Why are these so many? We can't finish them all! And don't call me, 'Enomoto-san.' It creeps me out! It's just Takane, okay?!" She ranted at him and she was surprised that he just sat down.

"Let's eat, Takane." He smiled and tapped the space beside him. She deeply sighed and finally, squatted beside him. The girl observed as he open each plastic and wolfed down each food. Haruka noticed her intense gaze and held up a bread thoughtfully.

The bashful girl hesitantly grabbed the piece of wheat and sniffed it. She would glance at the boy and found his curiosity fixated on her. Sighing, she munched a chunk of bread before enjoying the whole. In excitement, Haruka peered at her.

"Is it delicious, Takane?" She dropped a "mhmm" as her reply and nodded. The boy's eyes brightened and chuckled, receiving a slight punch on his upper left arm.

"Hai, hai." He took a large bite on his burger while carefully studying the girl beside him, who now faced her back at him.

He stared at twin tailed girl's back and felt grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 3**

He skipped happily beside her.

Haruka was very glad to have spent his birthday with his close friend and teacher. Fortunately, his family was kind enough to believe that he would last a day in the amusement park on December 24th.

Tateyama-sensei had run off to the roller coaster after being told that everything would be Haruka's treat. Takane would glare at the man's retreating shadow and whispered, "Die old man," to herself. They exchanged curious glances after a sneeze echoed throughout the park.

Takane curled up her arms across her chest as Haruka delightedly skidded past the chain of stalls. She scowled as happy couples and families filled the park. The dark haired boy halted as soon as his eyes fell on a certain plushie.

"Oi Haruka, what-"The twin tailed girl patted him on the shoulder. "You want that?" She raised a brow as she pointed at the triceratops plushie sitting on one of the stall's shelves.

"No, Takane. It's fine-"

"Mister, let me try this game!" She called to the attendant, biting her lips as she rolled up her jacket's sleeves despite the cold climate. The store owner gave her the toy shotgun and greeted warmly at the pair.

"Ojou-chan, good luck!"

But the pleasant smile dissolved into bewildered expression as the triceratops plushie fell down from the top shelf after one blow.

"I want the prize, now," she commanded firmly. The man gulped his dry throat and in a second, the plushie was found on her hands.

"Wow, Takane. That was so cool! You were so awe-mmph!" The soft stuffed dinosaur silenced him and he held it. He watched as Takane tapped her foot on the ground. "Quit the yapping! It's your birthday, remember?"

"Is this my gift?" he mused.

But before the boy could thank her, she kicked off but kept her pace still so that her close friend could catch up. He smiled heartily.

He stared at the twin tailed girl's back and hugged his new plushie.


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 4**

He scribbled on his textbook.

It was Science period and if Tateyama-sensei didn't enter the class for five minutes, he would never show up for the rest of the period. He peered over to his side, Takane was sleeping peacefully.

He knew that she stayed up for video games with the dark circles around her eyes and her agitated expression when she slid the classroom door aggressively as she arrived earlier. She was late though, for one hour, but she didn't care at all.

To his surprise, she instinctively slumped on her desk and dozed off without muttering a single word. He figured that he wouldn't bother her as she saw her headphones already stuffed on both ears. Her head was facing him, an angelic facade plastered on her face and he found it cute that she looked like a child.

He smiled as he drew carefully the scene before him.

It was quite different from her usual expressions these days. Takane would blush whenever Haruka caught her intense gaze at him and the boy, as dense as he is, rubbed it off at the thought of the day's heat.

His pencil gently constructed the form of her face, to her peaceful closed eyes, to her small plump lips, to her perfect nose and her beautiful black locks which was the most redeeming feature of it all.

The dark haired boy shrugged. No, Takane is definitely beautiful. He knew it all the time. Though she seemed irritated every time, her rare smiles were always surprising yet enchanting.

He grinned as he held up his work, admiring it. He then, settled the sketch book wide open on his desk and crouched in front of her, captivated by the real picture instead.

Minutes passed and the school bell finally rang. Takane's eyes fluttered open, astonishing Haruka. It was his turn for his cheeks to burn.

He stood up automatically, stretching his arms as if nothing offbeat happened. "Finally, it's lunch!" He yelled in triumph as he calmly walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the girl's sight, he quickened his pace even more. But the girl's thumps were heard abruptly behind him and in a blink of an eye, a thin book slammed on his head.

"Idiot, why did you draw me while I was sleeping?!" She came up in front of him; a hint of pink tinted her cheeks, clasping his sketch book tightly between her two hands.

He didn't feel as scared as before and smiled at her instead.

"You're pretty, Takane," he said straightforwardly. A red shade crept on her face as her brows furrowed even more.

"Idiot, you'll pay!" She stomped yet again and furiously headed for the cafeteria's direction.

"She must have liked my drawing," he mumbled as a crooked smile quirked on his lips.

He stared at the twin tailed girl's back and ruffled his own hair.


	5. Chapter 5

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 5**

His eyes fluttered open.

The white ceiling of the room greeted him and his eyes blinked. The faint scent of antiseptic and disinfectant lingered in the air, tickling his nose despite the cannula. His brows furrowed and a frown formed on his pale lips as his eyes peered around the room.

He sighed as he realized he had collapsed again.

He hated this place. Everything was cold and harsh, from the bad news the doctors uttered to the hallow walls of the white room. Horrible memories returned and haunted him again. Memories of which loneliness was the only feeling he had felt before.

He wanted to be in someplace else. Where everything was warm or at least, where that warm feeling would fill up his chest, reminding him that he was alive.

But more than anything, he wanted to be in the place near her. But where was she?

A warm, petite hand squeezed his own, that was when he noticed that he was holding it the whole time. He sat up and saw her, Takane, sleeping peacefully at the edge of his bed, her white headphones hang freely around her neck.

Haruka smiled as he carefully counted the slow paced breaths she took. He ruffled her soft raven locks and caressed them with his own fingers. He gradually began to feel calm and peaceful.

"Haru-ka…" He flinched as she softly mumbled his name in her sleep, a small wrinkle creasing her forehead. "Don't go."

He went still for a moment, but then he gave her his kindest smile and squeezed her hand. "I won't."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it~ ^_^**

**I know the chapters are quite short but they're drabbles anyways~ Gomene!**

**I might include Shintaro and Ayano in the next chapters~ So prepare yourselves!~ :)**

** -rayquazatheallmighty:** **Thank you so much for your review~ Hmm…. I'm not quite sure until where this story would go though. It depends~ But, I definitely won't let you down! ;)**


End file.
